A wszystko jeno pył
Szalona patrzyła na monitor komputera pokazujący obraz z wielu kamer monitoringu wewnątrz pałacu. Obserwowała teraz komnatę Kharleza, główny hal i salę balową. Dowiedziała się, że Technik niedawno zdobył tajemniczy artefakt, który postanowił zostawić dla siebie, zamiast użyć dla dobra Federacji… Zdrajca jeden i samolub. Teraz stroił się jak nigdy przedtem, co był niezwykle podejrzane zważywszy na kto, że ostatnio w pałacu oprócz doppelgangera pojawiła się jeszcze jedna osoba, o której jednak nawet ona miała szczątkowe informacje. Jedne źródła mówiły, że pochodzi skądś z Kraju, inne natomiast, że przybyła spoza trójkąta. Jaka była prawda, nieważne, trzeba było działać prewencyjnie, dla dobra Federacji. Prawdopodobieństwo, że zaraz oprócz Legiona zwali się tutaj jeszcze Szaz’Nareh było o wiele zbyt duże, aby pozwolić żyć Technikowi. Spuściła wzrok. Lubiła go, może nawet zaczęła okazywać mu, lub przez niego głębsze uczucia, lecz obowiązek był obowiązkiem i należało go spełnić. Nie ważne jakie miałby być koszty. Uśmiechnęła się jednocześnie czując, że robi coś bardzo złego. - Drużyna Alfa, czekać na rozkaz do ataku. – powiedziała szybko do komunikatora. - Tak jest, pani. – odpowiedział dowódca. Teraz życie Kharleza zależało od niej. +++KORYTARZ_KOŁO_SALI_BALOWEJ+++ Technik tymczasem szedł ubrany w garnitur do swego celu. Strażnicy salutowali, myśleli zapewne, że jest jakieś tajne spotkanie. A on tylko się uśmiechał, szczerze. Pierwszy raz odkąd opuścił swój dom, jego uśmiech nie był wymuszony, aby zakryć wewnętrzny smutek i pustkę. Nina była już w zasięgu wzroku, ubrana w czarną suknię wieczorową o prześwitujących, ozdobionych koronką rękawach rozciętą przy prawej nodze. Lekki makijaż może był zbyt delikatny do tego stroju, ale to było spotkanie tylko we dwoje, a dla niego i tak wyglądała pięknie. Uśmiechnął się więc szeroko i gdy tylko znalazł się blisko niej, powiedział: - Z każdym kolejnym spotkaniem wyglądasz coraz piękniej. – chwycił jej dłoń i pocałował ją. – Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to przyćmisz blaskiem twej urody samo słońce… - Nie bój się o to, co fizycznie niemożliwe. – odpowiedziała naśladując jego ton i uśmiechając się. – Ale przyznam ci, że umiesz powiedzieć dobry komplement. - Staram się jak mogę, by być najlepszym. – powiedział, po czym otworzył drzwi do pustej Sali i zaprosił ją do środka gestem. – A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz… Zatańczymy? - Naturalnie. – przytaknęła i ruszyła za nim. Kharlez niepewnie położył dłoń na jej boku, ale po sekundzie przesunął ją na plecy. Palce drugiej natomiast splótł z jej dłonią i lekko zgiął rękę w łokciu i opuścił ją, aby było wygodnie jego partnerce. - A muzyka? – spytała patrząc na niego, jakby oczekiwała odpowiedzi, która utwierdzi ją w czymś. - Muzyka jest zawsze, trzeba tylko o niej pomyśleć. – powiedział, a ona uśmiechnęła się, lecz zauważył w jej oczach łzawe iskierki. – Czy coś się stało? - Nie, skądże… tylko… - zaczęła nie wiedząc jak ubrać myśli w słowa. – Tańczmy, jaby to był nasz ostatni taniec, dobrze? - Nie mów tak! – żachnął się robiąc krok, a potem drugi i trzeci. – Noc jeszcze młoda, a my znamy się ledwo od wczoraj. Jeszcze wiele razy będziemy razem tańczyć. Prawda? - Chciałabym… - szepnęła ledwo słyszalnie, po czym dodała głośniej. – Oczywiście, że tak! - I takie nastawienie mi się podoba! – uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym zrobili piruet. – A teraz, powiedz mi coś o sobie. +++KORYTARZ+++ 3 żołnierzy w lekkich pancerzach wspomaganych stało przy drzwiach sprawdzając swoją broń. Byli nauczeni najpierw strzelać, potem ewentualnie myśleć, więc misja nie wzbudziła w nich zdumienia. Czekali teraz na rozkaz wkroczenia i rozstrzelania zdrajców, ilu by ich nie było… +++SALA+++ - Pochodzę z Srbij, ojczyzny Nikoli Tesli, jak pewnie wiesz. – powiedziała nazwę kraju w swoim ojczystym języku przytulając się bliżej do Kharleza. – W zasadzie, to nie różnimy się zbytnio, oprócz tego, że tobie się objawił mechaniczny bóg… - Wiesz co, Nina? – powiedział obejmując ją, gdyż już od kilku chwil nie tańczyli. – W sumie to masz rację. - Ja zawsze mam rację.- powiedziała udając obrażoną, po czym zaśmiała się cicho. – Wiesz co, Khaz? Muszę ci coś powiedzieć… - Słucham. – powiedział opierając policzek o jej głowę. - Pamiętasz, jak jakiś czas temu przez anomalię przybył pewien człowiek? – spytała niepewnym głosem, na co on przytaknął. – Pewnie nie uwierzysz, ale… To byłam ja… Technik odsunął się lekko i popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Ale…? - zaczął - To ty mnie wysłałeś, gdy tamta wersja ziemi zginęła pod naporem demonów. – powiedziała licząc w najlepszym razie, że Technik ją wyśmieję, lecz on tyką ją przytulił. - Czyli znamy się lepiej niż mi się wydawało. – powieział z uśmiechem doprowadzając ją do szoku. – To dobrze, nie lubię się zapoznawać. Spojrzała w górę, w jego oczy w których zagościły łzy, szczęścia. Nie obchodziła go w tym momencie logika jego zachowania, lub raczej jej brak. Cieszył się jak małe, naiwne dziecko. Cieszył się, bo znalazł w końcu osobę, która go kochała takim, jakim jest, nawet jeśli był nieco inny, gdzieś tam… +++KORYTARZ+++ - Wykonać rozkaz. – zabrzmiał rozkaz, a psy ruszyły. +++SALA+++ Kharlez zobaczył jak do Sali wpadają żołnierze i zaczynają strzelać. Odruchowo odepchnął Ninę od siebie przyjmując większość pocisków. 1… Wschodzi słońce… 2… Staje się jaśniejsze… 3… Jest najwspanialsze na świecie… 4… Światło bije z moich dłoni… 5… Światło bije z mojej twarzy… 6… Świat umiera, lecz ja trwam… 7… Wszystko już gaśnie… 8… Ciemność zapada… 9… Zachodzi słońce… Koniec… Poczuł wewnętrzny płomień, gdy gasło jego życie rozdzierane ołowiem i miedzią… Poczuł jak jego dziki duch rozdziera zabójców… Los nie wygra tym razem… Albo może już wygrał? Krew wylewa się z jego ciała, a on sam upada. Widzi jej twarz, widzi Szaloną… Słyszy strzał… Furia ogarnia ponownie duszę… +++Sekcja medyczna+++ A jednak się obudził, nie czując ciała, nie mogąc mówić. - O! Żyjesz! – zawołał ucieszny Piteł. – Już myślałem, że się nie obudzisz. Szalona mówiła, że zaatakował was jakiś zamachowiec samobójca. To prawda? Chciał odpowiedzieć, ale nie mógł. - Ojej! Zapomniałem! Wybacz. – powiedział jego przyjaciel. – W wyniku ataku straciłeś struny głosowe. Robiłem co mogłem, ale nie udało mi się ich uratować. Zamknął oczy, a po chwili spytał na migi co z Niną. - Jest w stanie krytycznym, ale stabilnym, niestety zapadła w śpiączkę i nie wiadomo kiedy się obudzi… - wzruszył ramionami polepując przyjaciela po ramieniu, a ten spytał na migi, czy może ją odwiedzić. – Jak tylko nieco twój stan się poprawi, sam fakt, że żyjesz jest prawdziwym cudem. Niech tak będzie, ale co się tak naprawdę wydarzyło? Oni cię oszukują… - usłyszał cichy, mechaniczny głos przypominając szelest nieskończonego roju. Szalona niemal cię zabiła, udałoby się jej to, gdyby nie ja. – głos narastał, Omnisjasz znów przemawiał do niego. – Czy potrzebujesz więcej powodów, aby nie zatrzymywać nieuniknionego? Aby sprzeciwiać się mi? – To nie prawda, ona nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego, kłamiesz! '' - Bogowie nie kłamią, ale jeśli nie wierzysz, to przekonasz się na własne oczy ile warta jest Szalona, oraz ta cała Ludzkość, za którą jesteś gotów umrzeć…'' Po tych słowach, zasnął. Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:OpowiadaniaNie